New Beginnings
by Deandra
Summary: Elfwine travels to Minas Tirith to seek Dariel’s hand in marriage. Part 61 of the Elfwine Chronicles though this is a 2 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 61 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: At long last, here is the sequel to "Lost & Found" - Elfwine goes to Minas Tirith to ask for Dariel's hand. A big thanks to lady scribe of avandell for telling me about the story of Beren & Luthien from the "Silmarillion". You'll see why she brought it to my attention later. And thanks to Tracey for trying to help me gain a focus so this story came together in some coherent fashion. I had bits and pieces, but it wasn't quite gelling.**_

**New Beginnings**

**(June, 21 IV) **

**Chapter 1**

Eldarion and Elfwine watched Dariel move eagerly over to where the horses were tethered. Her laughter drifted back to them as she fed the apples to a delighted Hobbit, who licked the juice from her hands so as to make sure he missed none of the sweet goodness of her offering.

Idly, Eldarion commented, "She adores that beast you gave her! She absolutely dotes on him." Curiously, he turned to eye Elfwine, who was grinning at his words, and asked, "Did she ever tell you that Hobbit saved her life?"

Elfwine looked startled and shook his head.

Eldarion continued, "She probably did not want to worry you. It was only about a year and a half after you gave him to her. We had gone out riding and taken a picnic lunch. A storm came up suddenly, so we hurriedly packed up and headed for home. Instead of going to the usual river crossing, I thought we should cross sooner, fearing the rain would flood out the crossing anyway before we got there. It was probably a stupid thing for me to do, all things considered. I sent Dariel in first, and then I followed, my horse fighting me about going into the water. Dariel had the sack of our picnic things on her saddle, but it came loose and began to float away. Without thinking, she grabbed for it, letting go of Hobbit's mane, and the current pulled her away from him. She isn't a strong swimmer and she had never swum a horse across a river before.

"I tried to turn my horse and go after her, but he balked. I was afraid if I let go to go after her, that we'd both just be pulled under together. While I was trying to think of some way to rescue her, I suddenly noticed that Hobbit was turning downstream and swimming toward her. Apparently he had realized she had let go of him, and he turned in the direction of her screams for help. Moving with the current, he reached her quickly and once she caught hold of him again, he turned back to the shore. They were both rather exhausted by the time he climbed out on the bank, but they were alive. I finally made the shore as well, and we had to wait nearly an hour before I thought Hobbit and Dariel had recovered enough of their strength to continue on home."

Elfwine sat grinning, pleased with the Rohirric horse for his valor and faithfulness. Mischievously, he turned to Eldarion and commented, "Perhaps next time you visit Rohan, we should find a horse for you also! It is unseemly for a future king to be riding a mount he cannot depend on, who even resists obeying him!"

Eldarion let out a laugh, "You may be right! Certainly after seeing the quality of Hobbit, I am inclined to consider it!"

They continued to watch Dariel for a few moments, and then Eldarion asked, "So, you wish to marry my sister, do you?"

"Yes. Do you have any objections?" Elfwine responded warily.

"Hmmm, you are better looking than an orc, and smell better also, your manners are tolerable, you fight reasonably well, and...what else? Oh, you are to inherit the throne of Rohan eventually. I suppose she could do worse," Eldarion said, keeping a straight face.

When there was no response, he glanced sideways at Elfwine and saw his friend seriously contemplating his words. Shaking his head with amusement, he smirked, "Besides, I already consider you my brother. I see no reason not to make it official!" That was enough to let Elfwine know he was jesting, and the young man grinned sheepishly at him.

"I think of you as a brother also, Eldarion. And you have been a good friend. I am glad you do not mind."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Dariel returned to join them, wiping her hands on her skirt. The three sat around talking for awhile longer, and then finally Dariel rose and announced she was ready to turn in. Elfwine stood as well to accompany her to her tent.

Once there, before she slipped inside, he pulled her close and brought his lips to hers. In short order, they were wrapped in each other's arms and oblivious to all around them.

The moment was broken by a loud "Tut, tut, tut!" Hastily stepping apart, they blushed as Eldarion strolled up. "This hardly looks like Dariel turning in for the night! Not even out of my sight for five minutes and this is what I find!" he chastised.

"We were not doing anything amiss, Eldarion, and you know it!" his sister exclaimed.

"I am not so sure. I am, after all, your chaperone. If I do not make the two of you behave, who will protect my dear sister's virtue?"

"I will," Elfwine answered solemnly.

Eldarion gazed intently at him a moment and then grinned, "Fair enough." As he strolled away, he called over his shoulder, "Do not give the soldiers anything to gossip about. You know mother finds out everything that is going on in Minas Tirith, and she is sure to hear it!"

Once he was out of sight, they smiled lovingly at one another and then shared a second kiss. As it ended, Elfwine murmured against her lips, "I should go. I meant what I said – I do not want anyone speaking ill of you or your behavior. Goodnight, my love."

xxxxx

To accommodate Dariel, who required more frequent rest stops, the trip to Minas Tirith took longer than usual. However, the three young people were enjoying one another's company and the weather was good. Elfwine was the only one with any trepidation about the trip. His joy in his love for Dariel had kept worries away for quite some time, but now he found that the nearer they drew to the city, the more his anxiety increased. Rationally, he knew that the King and Queen of Gondor were both friends of his parents and liked Elfwine personally, but a niggling doubt worried him as to whether that would be enough for them to want him to wed their daughter. He knew that he had much to recommend him, but he also knew King Elessar well enough to know that the man would not judge solely on material considerations.

And so, Elfwine fretted, all the while trying not to let Dariel or Eldarion know of his concerns. He was certain they would insist the worry was baseless, but he could not so easily set it aside.

Riding into Minas Tirith with the heir to Gondor's throne was not like it was in Edoras. The people of Rohan thought warmly of the royal family, but generally did not make a big fuss over them publicly. Not so, in Gondor. Here, any royal passing by was a processional, and crowds were eager to gather and watch. Elfwine felt as though he was on display, despite his realizing that none of the Gondorians would have any inkling that he might be there for anything other than a visit.

Although Eldarion had ridden with a full escort to retrieve his sister, Elfwine was accompanied by a small escort party for the return trip home. Elfwine had been honored that his father had sent Eothain as part of the escort, even though he suspected it was to act as a support. He had grown up around his father's closest friend, and sometimes Eothain had filled in, doing things with the boy when his father had to be absent. If his father could not accompany him for this task, he was glad to have Eothain along. Normally, as head of the King's Guard, Eothain only accompanied the king himself.

The captain of Eldarion's escort was given the assignment of seeing the horses stabled and the other men of Elfwine's escort quartered. Eothain and Elfwine's manservant accompanied him to the seventh level with the royal siblings.

Since no word had been sent on ahead of Elfwine making the journey, only Queen Arwen put in appearance to greet them. If she was surprised to see the young man from Rohan, it did not show in her face or reactions. After meeting each of her children with a kiss, she smiled warmly at him also, and kissed his cheek, "It is good to have you with us, Elfwine."

He blushed at the comment and thanked her, then they were being guided to guest rooms. A short time later, Eothain knocked at Elfwine's door and sauntered in, eyeing the room. "One thing is certain, I do enjoy accompanying you royals on official visits! Otherwise I never get treated to such fancy quarters as these!"

Elfwine chuckled, and replied, "Perhaps that is why Father does not let you come more often. He does not wish you to get spoiled!"

Eothain laughed heartily, "I would not put it past him! On the other hand, if he does not bring me along occasionally, he runs the risk of my teasing him about his softness. He knows I cannot do so when I am being equally soft!"

Eothain settled in a chair and glanced out the window over his shoulder. "Still, the heir of Rohan warrants a much better view than the captain of the King's Guard," he teased.

Turning his attention back to the room, Eothain leveled his gaze on Elfwine. "So, you wish to marry Dariel, do you? I do not envy you that!"

Elfwine was startled for a moment, but of course it made sense that Eothain would know his purpose here. "Why do you not envy me? She is both beautiful and intelligent, compassionate and kind."

"Aye, and she is the daughter of Gondor's king! I was fortunate – my bride's family was all gone by the time we married. I did not have the torment of requesting her hand from a male relative. All I needed do was persuade the lady."

Seeing Elfwine looking a bit concerned by this assessment, he rose and moved to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I am jesting with you, Elfwine. King Elessar is a good and just man, and I know full well he thinks very highly of you. I cannot imagine he would deny you this."

Elfwine gave him a weak smile of relief, but was not entirely reassured. Eothain's voiced comments too closely mirrored his own thoughts.

Just then, Eldarion put in appearance and informed them, "My parents have a prior engagement for supper this evening so they will not be joining us. It will just be us and the two of you. My other sisters are in Emyn Arnen with Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn."

Eothain rubbed his stomach and grinned, "A spacious room and fine food as well! I shall enjoy this visit! I must recommend to Eomer that I come in his stead more often!"

Chuckling, Eldarion said, "Supper is in an hour, but you might want to come with me if you expect any company until then, Eothain. My sister was headed this way."

As he spoke, Dariel arrived, wrinkling her brow curiously at the group in Elfwine's room. "If it is all the same to you, Eldarion, I think I will sneak in a little nap until supper. Then I will be fresh to check out the town this evening – if Lord Elfwine does not require my services, that is." He turned and gave a mocking bow.

Elfwine sneered at him and retorted, "Why would I wish _your_ company tonight if I can have Dariel's instead, Marshal? She is infinitely better looking than you, a more entertaining conversationalist and I have absolutely no desire to sneak kisses from _you_."

Eothain and Eldarion roared, doubling over with laughter. Wiping tears from his eyes, Eldarion observed, "There is hope for him yet! He may finally have found a sense of humor! Good news, sister, Elfwine does not intend to cheat on you with Eothain!"

"Out!" Dariel demanded, blushing very red. "You two are terrible! Out, out!"

They did as directed, still laughing as they moved away. Dariel turned to give Elfwine an apologetic look, "I am sorry, my love. Well, for Eldarion anyway. I suppose Eothain is your problem!"

He moved closer to her and slipped his arms around her waist, suggesting, "A kiss from you might make me feel better." She complied without any reluctance.

Mindful of the open door, and that they were standing in his bedchamber, Elfwine kept the kiss brief. At his nervous glance around, Dariel understood his hesitation, and caught his hand, drawing him with her. "I know a better, more private place to...talk."

Moments later they were deep within the queen's garden and out of sight of prying eyes. Their time there passed too quickly for either of their liking, but soon it was time to go in for supper.

Only as they were seating themselves at the table, did it occur to Elfwine he would be eating in public. At home, the cooks knew to serve his plate with anything already cut that needed cutting; here they would not be aware of his shortcomings. Even though he was presently just among friends, he shifted uncomfortably. None of them had ever witnessed him trying to eat food that wasn't already bite-sized.

As yet, no one had taken notice of his agitation as the other three settled into their seats and began sipping at the wine that was already poured. The servers appeared in the doorway, and Elfwine steeled himself for the embarrassment that was coming. Even if they did not mock him, it was still humiliating to ask someone to cut his food.

To his astonishment, when he looked down at the plate placed before him, however, the meat was cut and the rest was easily eaten with one hand. He stared at it in bewilderment a moment, even as Eothain and Eldarion began to dig into their meals with relish. A nudge from Dariel's elbow caught his attention, and he turned to look at her beside him. "Did you think I would forget you?" she whispered, giving him a loving smile.

A rush of emotion brought tears to his eyes, and he fought for control, fumbling with his napkin as an excuse to keep his head down. Her hand came over and rested on his arm, giving it a squeeze, and finally he gave her a grateful smile as he began to eat.

The four of them had a fine time talking and laughing over their meal. Despite the considerable difference in his age, Eothain related well to the younger three, and he kept them well entertained with his ready supply of stories about their fathers.

At length, they adjourned from the table, and Eothain took his leave to venture into town to enjoy a few drinks with his riders. The other three moved to the library to await the return of the king and queen. Eldarion had made it known to them that Elfwine wished to speak with King Elessar, and they had indicated they should be home early enough for that to take place.

True to their word, they arrived less than an hour later. A servant came to bring Elfwine to the king's study, and Dariel gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before he departed, promising to wait for him in the garden.

Elfwine entered Elessar's study to find his wife, Queen Arwen, already there.

"My lady," he acknowledged with a bow.

The queen inclined her head in response, "Elfwine. I am pleased to see you looking so well. My husband will join us shortly. Would you like some refreshment?" When he nodded his acceptance, she moved over to a tray with a pitcher and glasses on it, and began to pour.

Elfwine studied her nervously. The Elf was quite possibly the singularly most beautiful woman he had ever seen, despite her age. Although Elfwine had known the family for many years, and often been in her company before, suddenly he found himself ill at ease. Unconsciously, he found himself moving his right arm out of sight behind his back. When he realized what he was doing, even though he recognized it as a foolish act, he could not help but want to hide his deformity from her.

Arwen moved toward him and handed him a glass, then turned to seat herself in a nearby chair, gesturing for him to do likewise. Hesitantly he did so, though she was now sitting on his right side and hiding his right arm was more difficult. He could not meet her eyes, so he let his gaze flick around the room.

"Elfwine," she asked quietly, "have you ever heard the tale of Beren and Luthien?"

He tried to recall for a moment – the names sounded familiar, and he was sure his mother or tutors had mentioned them before, but presently he was too on edge to readily remember the story. He smiled apologetically at her, "I may have, but I confess I do not remember any particulars just now."

"Beren was a mortal who fell in love with the Elf-woman, Luthien, said to be the most beautiful Elf ever. Her father would only let them wed if he recovered a Silmaril from the Iron Crown of Morgoth. With Luthien's help, he was able to do so, but the wolf who guarded Morgoth's gates bit off Beren's hand and swallowed the jewel. Eventually, Beren was able to kill the wolf and recover the jewel, but he was mortally wounded and died. Luthien followed him in death because of her grief. But while they were in the Halls of Mandos, Luthien sang a song of such extraordinary power and beauty that Mandos was moved and she was allowed to return to Middle-earth as a mortal, along with Beren, and there dwelt for a time in happiness."

Elfwine digested this information, while he waited for her to make her point in telling it to him.

At length, she continued gently, "My husband would have you believe that I rival Luthien's beauty, but I do not think my appearance any better than that of other Elves. Even so, like Luthien – and Dariel – I am able to see past a missing hand, and look upon the heart and soul of a person. You are good and fair, and a fine young man. Do not be uneasy in the presence of those you deem more physically appealing. I judge you by what you are, not by what you lack."

Elfwine could not conceal a blush of embarrassment that she seemed to have read his thoughts. "Forgive me," he said, averting his eyes, "I am still adjusting to the loss and am not yet entirely comfortable with myself."

With a smile, Arwen rose and moved to stand in front of him. Catching his chin to raise his face to look at her, she said softly, "Do not apologize. I understand." She bent down and kissed his brow affectionately, as she had done before on occasion.

At that moment, Elessar entered the room, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Arwen poured another glass of mead and took it to her husband, then recovered her own glass and told them, "I will leave the two of you to your discussion."

Elessar sipped his mead while she exited, and then turned his eyes to Elfwine. Rising from the seat he had taken behind his desk, he moved to Elfwine's side and knelt on one knee, reaching for Elfwine's right arm. "May I?" he asked.

Elfwine hesitated briefly, then realized it was ludicrous to do so since the king had been the one to treat his injury in the first place. He offered his arm for examination, and Elessar studied it a few minutes. "It has healed well. Does it trouble you at all?"

Elfwine shook his head, "No, it does not hurt. It is just...inconvenient."

Elessar chuckled as he stood, "Yes, I would imagine so, but Dariel's letters have indicated you are doing well in overcoming the difficulties."

Picking up his glass again, he took another swallow, then eyed the young man, "So, what did you wish to speak with me about, Elfwine?" All things considered, Elessar was fairly certain he already knew the topic that would come up, but he allowed Elfwine to proceed as he wished.

Clearing his throat, Elfwine played with the glass in his hand, then hastily set it down and rose to stand at attention before the king. "I...I would like to request the hand of your daughter, Dariel, in marriage, my lord. She has accepted my suit and I wish to have your blessing upon our union."

Elessar turned away to hide his amused smile. Elfwine was always so earnest, even though his parents were quite relaxed. Despite his amusement, and his inclination to tease the boy a bit, he checked himself. Asking a girl's father for permission to marry her was always a nerve-racking experience, and he did not wish to prolong the boy's misery.

"I will need to discuss the matter with my wife, and my advisers will expect to have the right to approve as well, I am afraid, but I should be able to give you an answer by dinner tomorrow."

The young man swallowed convulsively and nodded, "Thank you, my lord. I will await your decision."

Chuckling, Elessar approached him and caught him by the back of the neck. "Elfwine, do not be so agitated. Do you truly suppose I will object to my daughter marrying a fine young man whom she dearly loves? I cannot presently think of any reason why I would not accept your suit for my daughter. Now, please, go and relax. We will talk more tomorrow."

Elfwine gratefully nodded, "Thank you, King Elessar!" Quickly he headed for the door, finally drawing a relieved breath at having this meeting over and done.

He found Dariel in the garden, as agreed, and she rushed into his arms to greet him warmly. "How did it go?" she asked, as their kiss ended.

"Well, I think. Your father said he should have an answer for me by dinner tomorrow. He needs to mention it to his advisers first and talk it over with your mother. But I think he will agree to it."

"Of course he will!" she reassured her love. "This is all just formality. My parents adore you, Elfwine. They would never wish to keep us apart, I am sure."

He pulled her close and embraced her tightly, grateful for her words. She was right. Neither of her parents had given him reason to worry about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: One thing to keep in mind with this story - Elfwine lost his hand in early May and this is taking place in early July, so it has only been about 2 months since the accident. It kind of seems like it's a lot longer, but that isn't the case._**

**Chapter 2**

"My lords," Elessar said, taking a seat, "perhaps the first order of business today should be to announce that Elfwine of Rohan, heir to the throne, has asked for my daughter Dariel's hand in marriage."

A buzz of discussion ensued at this pronouncement, a bit to Elessar's surprise. He had expected they would all be delighted at the news, but their chatter seemed a bit more conservative than that.

"Would anyone care to comment?" he asked curiously.

Several of the men looked at one another before finally one man chanced a reply, "Sire, while this is quite a flattering offer from Rohan, I think we have enough marital ties to that country already."

Before he could continue, Elessar interrupted, "Are you telling me you have some objection to my daughter marrying the future king of Rohan? Pray, enlighten me as to your thinking on this matter." Though his voice remained even, both his Steward, Faramir, and his son, Eldarion, recognized a note of challenge that the others missed.

"It is just that we need to think of forming other alliances through the marriage bonds," the man explained, as if to a slow pupil.

"Indeed? So you believe I should use Dariel to form a political alliance with...the Haradrim, perhaps. You cannot be thinking of Dol Amroth or Ithilien, where we are already amply represented, and you have made it clear you think Rohan sufficiently covered as well. Or were you thinking in much broader terms? Perhaps I should seek an alliance by marrying her off to a Hobbit or a Dwarf. I, myself, have already taken care of the union with the Elves."

If the lords of Gondor noticed the tone of sarcasm in the king's speech, they gave no indication of it. Pressing determinedly on, the same man responded, "An alliance with the Haradrim is an excellent idea, Sire. Perhaps we could finally win peace along that border with such a union."

Eldarion was fuming by this point and could keep quiet no longer, "Father!"

Elessar cut him off with a raised hand to silence him. For several long moments he simply stared at his hands folded together on the table in front of him. At length, he rose to his full height, exuding the power of his kingship. "Let me make this clear, my lords. My daughter is _not_ a political pawn. I will not auction her off to the highest bidder, and I most certainly will not force her to marry where she does not love. Her heart belongs to Elfwine of Rohan, and I intend to give my consent for them to marry. I had hoped to have your support in the affair, but it matters little to me what your objections may be. I will see it done."

Beside him, Eldarion leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest in a show of satisfaction with his father's words. Faramir, who had to be more circumspect, concealed a smirk behind his hand. The men at the table were looking a bit stunned at such a declaration, but none dared argue the point further. After nearly thirty years of Elessar's presence on the throne, they had grown used to his eccentricities, and his dislike for doing things in the time-honored ways. Marriage was a perfectly acceptable way to form political alliances. Why on earth could the king not see that? But then he _had_ needlessly married an Elf-woman...

xxxxx

With irritation, Eldarion wrestled on his gloves and charged toward the training area. The counsel meeting just let out had left a bad taste in his mouth. How could they even think of rejecting Elfwine's offer for Dariel? It had pleased him greatly the way his father had put them in their place. Not all the decisions his father made were popular, but Eldarion was inclined to believe that they were right and just.

Elessar had seen his son's departure and knew where he was headed. Whenever Eldarion was upset, he liked to work off his aggression in swordplay. In that, Elessar could not find fault. He, himself, wished he more often had that outlet available to him.

Just then, Elfwine came down the corridor, hesitating slightly at the sight of the king. Straightening, he came forward and nodded to the king, "My lord. Have you perhaps seen Eldarion?"

"Yes. I just saw him headed to the training area," Elessar responded. He did not miss the look in Elfwine's eyes that showed his surprise, and hurt, at not being invited to join Eldarion. "Come," Elessar said, gesturing to his right. "We will go there as well. Eldarion was feeling a bit preoccupied and probably did not think to find you. Perhaps you would like to have some exercise also?"

Elfwine hesitated, replying, "I...do not have my sword with me." If Eldarion did not want him there, he wasn't sure he wanted to intrude.

"Then use a training sword. Not as fine a blade as your own, I'll wager, but they get the job done! I have heard tell that you have beaten Eldarion at sparring. I should very much like to see the two of you matched!"

Struggling within himself, Elfwine finally said, even as he was moving along beside Elessar, "My lord, that was...awhile ago. Before I lost my hand. I am learning to use my left hand, but I doubt I am any kind of match for Eldarion at present."

Elessar smiled knowingly, "Perhaps your skill is yet weak, but you have heart, Elfwine. The other soldiers do not put their greatest effort in when they fight Eldarion and I do not think they challenge him enough. You would at least give him your best attempt. Besides, anyone who can spar with your father, even if Eomer is fighting left-handed, is not without ability! Eomer is formidable under any circumstance!"

They had reached the training grounds by then, and Elfwine was feeling a bit better about the matter. They found Eldarion going at it furiously with an older man, who was clearly outmatched both in skill and determination. When Eldarion scored on him, they paused to catch their breath and Eldarion noticed them. "Father, Elfwine! I did not see you there. Will you exercise with us?"

He turned to the few men standing around, "Someone fight with Elfwine and let him warm up while I catch my breath. Malathor, find him a sword."

While a blade was being retrieved, the other men eyed Elfwine with concern, their focus on his absent right hand. He had to resist the urge to hide it behind his back. None of them seemed inclined to take on a handicapped man. Just then, Elessar stepped toward his son, "Let me borrow your blade, Eldarion. I could use a little exercise and I am interested to see Elfwine's skill, which I have heard so much about."

Elfwine blinked in surprise; _spar with the king of Gondor? One of the greatest warriors of all time?_ Even as he thought it though, the irony of his reluctance struck him. Was not his father also a great warrior, and they sparred often. Elessar would not embarrass him, but would not let him have it any easier than his father would. Nodding his agreement, he took the sword Malathor was offering to him, and began a few warm up swipes to loosen his shoulder and arm. The king was doing likewise.

A few moments later, they seemed to reach mutual agreement that they were ready and faced one another. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Elfwine made the first move. He could tell the king was going to hold back until he got a feel for Elfwine's ability, and after only a few lunges and parries, Elessar began to return the attack also.

Elfwine had heard much about King Elessar, and despite his years and far more inactive lifestyle as king, he had an easy grace in his combat. It was evident why he was such a great warrior. There was an economy of motion in his sword handling. He did not go in for fancy waving about of the sword. Each stroke was clean and purposeful, and the recovery stroke was as precisely coordinated as the initial striking stroke. It was also immediately apparent that the king did not intend to pamper him. He was relentless in his assault, and Elfwine was digging deep for the control and stamina to withstand it. Still, he knew he was justifiably holding his own. He could not discern the king backing off to spare him. And then it came, the scoring strike that made Elessar the victor.

The two men were both breathing heavily, but they faced one another and saluted with their swords. "Indeed, Eldarion does not over-praise you, Elfwine. I know you are still learning to fight left-handed, but if you do this well after only two months practice, you should soon be as formidable as your father." He bowed slightly to the younger man, then added, "I thank you for the workout. It is not often I get such an opportunity."

As Elessar excused himself, Eldarion appeared with a cup of water that Elfwine thirstily accepted. "Well done, my friend. I see you are as good as ever. I apologize for not inviting you to join me. I was distracted by other matters," Eldarion confessed.

While they stood there, the other men began to approach and greet Elfwine. Suddenly he realized that they were looking at him differently; they clearly had new regard for him. He concealed a grin. King Elessar had always been a clever man, that he knew, but he also was wise to the ways of men. His stepping in to spar with Elfwine had broken through the reserve the Gondorian men were feeling. He did not think any would hesitate to spar with him now.

It was nearly time for the midday meal, so Elfwine surrendered the sword, and he and Eldarion returned to the Citadel. After washing away their sweat and putting on fresh clothing, they joined the rest of the royal family who were already gathered.

Once the meal was served and all had begun eating, Elessar looked calmly at Elfwine. "I would suppose you are anxious to hear my answer regarding your request from last night." Elfwine stopped chewing and froze in mid-swallow, nodding uncertainly. This was a bit more abrupt than he had expected.

Elessar crossed his arms on the table a moment then said, "A room full of twelve men told me their reasons why they thought I should decline your offer." Elfwine painfully swallowed the too large bite in his mouth, making his eyes water and causing him to reach for some wine.

"Privately, three people told me I should most certainly accept your offer. A fourth person did not comment verbally, but it was evident in their countenance that they approved the offer as well. Therefore, after due consideration, I have decided to accept your offer of marriage to Dariel and give you my fullest blessing." Elessar calmly picked up his utensils and resumed eating his meal.

Elfwine just stared mutely at him, not quite taking in what had been said. Next to him, however, Dariel squealed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Father!"

Slowly a grin began to spread over Elfwine's face and he forced his voice to come out loud enough to be heard, "Thank you, my lord! I am most grateful! I will love and honor her all my days; I swear it!"

The queen was smiling at him with mild amusement, and Elessar raised his eyes to the young man. "I know that, Elfwine. Which is part of the reason I ignored my well-meaning, but sorely misguided, advisers in this matter. They wished me to use Dariel to form a political alliance, but I can think of no better political alliance than to continue the close bonds between Gondor and Rohan long after Eomer and I are gone. Perhaps one of the Haradrim will want to marry Eldarion. I am not so choosy about his marriage partner as I am my daughter's companion."

Eldarion made a face at his father as Arwen and Dariel began laughing. "I doubt very much that will work, Father," Dariel teased. "Within a month of the marriage, Harad will attack Gondor seeking retribution for the great evil you have sent among them!"

Rolling his eyes in a beleaguered manner, Eldarion sighed, "What a future king must endure! Go, Elfwine, take her. Marry her tomorrow if you wish. I would gladly be shed of her."

More laughter erupted around the table, and this time Elfwine joined in, beginning to feel at home among them as he used to before his proposal of marriage.

After dinner, Eldarion invited Elfwine to join him and his friends in going fishing. Dariel and her mother took the opportunity to do some shopping for fabric to make her wedding clothes. Even though there were several months before the wedding would actually take place, likely March or April of the next year, Dariel was eager to begin her preparations.

As they ventured into town, it became evident that word had already begun to spread about the betrothal, despite nothing having been officially announced yet. Some people offered congratulations to her as they passed by, but she was puzzled by a few disapproving looks she received. Not until she entered one of the larger stores did she learn the reason.

Her mother had stopped in another shop for a few moments and was to meet her here, so she began browsing the various silks arrayed on the shelves. Green was not her best color usually, but in marrying a man of Rohan she thought it appropriate that she wear the national colors. Gold and white were also options, so perhaps green could be used as an accent rather than the main color. Eowyn of Rohan had been known as the White Lady and often wore that color of dress.

As she ran her hand over a darker shade of green, wondering if she might be able to get away with that, she caught the voices of two women in the next aisle over, hidden by the high shelves but clearly heard. Their manner of speech suggested they were noblewomen, and it soon became apparent that Dariel was the topic of the day.

"I really cannot understand why the king would waste such an opportunity! He clearly should be attempting an alliance with the people of Harad so we may have peace. The king's younger two daughters will not be of age for nearly ten more years! Dariel was our one hope of a treaty being formed. She has grown up in Gondor and knows the necessity of forming good marriage unions. Even if her father is sentimental in such matters, she should have enough sense to not throw herself away by joining with Rohan. Where is her patriotism, her love for her country? Does she not care what we suffer for her selfishness?"

The woman's companion murmured agreeingly. "I blame that Elf the king married. She is behind this lack of a sense of duty in the children. Elves have no concept of the importance of marriage alliances, and she has given her children far too much leeway in the matter. My own daughters know full well they are expected to make good unions."

The women moved away, as Dariel stood staring blindly at the material in front of her. _Would all of Gondor think she had failed them, betrayed them, by marrying for love rather than political gain?_ There was a movement beside her, and it broke her thoughts as she looked up to find her mother watching her closely. Arwen's countenance did not indicate whether or not she had arrived in time to hear the conversation, but still she suggested, "I think I would like to return home now, Dariel, if you do not mind. We have plenty of time to shop another day. There is no urgency."

Nodding silently, she followed her mother from the shop and they made their way back to the Citadel. Once there, Arwen requested, "Will you come to my room, dearest? I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course, Mother," she replied hoarsely, trying to find her voice. "Let me put my parcels away first."

Moments later, she entered her mother's sitting room and found the queen standing gazing out over the city. Turning at the sound of the door, Arwen smiled gently at her daughter and moved to pull her into an embrace, kissing her head. For several moments, Arwen just held her, then slowly she released her and took a seat on the couch. Dariel sat nearby in a chair that faced her and looked questioningly at her mother.

"You are aware of how your father and I met, are you not?" At Dariel's nod, she continued, "And you are aware that my father opposed our union, believing it a mistake and not in the best interest of all involved?" Dariel nodded again, trying to discern her point.

Arwen's gaze shifted again out the window, "It was not an easy choice to turn away from my family and my people, to choose a mortal life with the man I loved. There were many who objected to my doing so and thought I made a grave error. There were even times when I wondered if it was the best choice. Yet I never doubted my love for Estel. Perhaps there were valid reasons for me to make a different choice, to sail with my father and my people. Perhaps there was another woman Estel would have met, and could have loved, that would have been a better queen for Gondor. Perhaps it was selfish of us to choose to bind ourselves to the one person we loved more than life itself. And, yet, perhaps it would have been wrong of us to deny our feelings and not be true to our hearts. Who is to say but that Estel would be less the man he is today, a less capable king, if he did not have his truest love by his side as his companion? Who is to say that I would ever have been able to find peace among my family, friends and people if I did not have him with me?"

She fell silent as Dariel pondered her words. For several minutes, they each sat lost in their own thoughts.

With a sigh, Arwen further explained, "Follow your heart, dearest. Do not let others second-guess your choices and make you doubt. One day it may be the most important alliance Gondor could ever have that you are the wife of Rohan's king. Despite the common thinking of Gondor, the value of a woman is not in what she can be bartered for via marriage. One day they will come to understand that – as Rohan already does. Perhaps it will take your example of not keeping with this archaic tradition that will help it to disappear, and allow women the opportunity to find happiness rather than merely fulfill a familial obligation. Be strong, dearest, and do not let them sway you."

Her eyes filling with tears, Dariel moved over and fell upon her mother's neck, "Thank you, Mother! I could not bear to give him up."

xxxxx

As Eldarion and Elfwine left the kitchens, where they had dropped off their bounty from the fishing jaunt, Elfwine asked, "Does your father ever go fishing with you?"

Eldarion shrugged, answering, "When he can; not as often as he would like. Usually, if he wants to do things like that, he must make official visits to Ithilien or Rohan, where he is no longer under the watchful eye of his council members and the pretentious Gondorian nobility!"

"Does it ever worry you?" Elfwine asked curiously, as they entered the library.

"What?" Eldarion responded as he poured a goblet of wine for each of them.

"The idea of being king when your father dies. I look at my father and I cannot imagine trying to take his place or fill his boots," Elfwine confessed.

Eldarion sprawled in a chair, flinging one leg over the chair arm and watching the waning sunlight reflecting in the glass of his goblet. Finally, he answered, "I try not to think about it very much. It will come, whether we wish it or not. Even my father, who is blessed with long life, will one day die and I will be king. When that happens, I will just do the best I can."

He gave a mirthless laugh, "Sometimes I imagine all will be well since I will have Faramir as Steward and sensible advisers, but I know full well that Faramir will also likely be dead then, and my advisers will probably be the sons of the current advisers. It is not likely they will be any more rational than their fathers! But, at least I will have Elboron as my Steward, if not Faramir. He is judicious, and a good friend also. I am sure I will need that friendship just as much as Father needs Faramir."

Elfwine sat down nearby and stared into the cold, unlit fireplace. At length he murmured, "Yes, we will just do the best we can when the time comes. I am glad I will have Dariel beside me. I think I will need her as much as Father needs Mother."

After taking a swallow of wine, Eldarion commented, "At least you will have a good woman by your side. At the rate I am going, I will stand alone. Perhaps I _should_ go see what Harad has to offer! There is precious little that appeals to me among Gondor's nobility. They are some of the most insipid women in all of Middle Earth!"

His friend grinned, "Though I notice it does not keep you from dancing and flirting with them at every party!"

Sitting up, Eldarion nodded. "The dancing I must do, or listen to much censure; the flirting I merely do to amuse myself. It is comical watching them fall all over themselves to please me! And it usually is enough to get them to allow me to kiss them if I choose. A man must keep in practice for when a worthy maiden comes along!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Elfwine eyed him sternly, "And what if the worthy maiden will not have you because she has seen your behavior with the others or heard of you from them?"

Eldarion snorted, "If I thought she might be in the vicinity, I could be persuaded to better behavior." He gave a sigh, "But I do wish there _was_ someone who would inspire me to give up these games and…well, wishing does little good." He took another swallow of wine and reclined in his chair, resting his head on the high back and closing his eyes.

Elfwine considered his words a few moments, then asked, "If not Harad, have you considered looking in Dol Amroth or Ithilien, or even Rohan? Though, as to the latter, I do not know that you will find the noblewomen any more appealing than you do here."

Eldarion sighed and, still not opening his eyes, answered, "I have considered it. But I do not have a great deal of time to go searching so far afield, and they do not often come here for my perusal. Perhaps I will get lucky and stumble on one accidentally."

With a teasing grin, Elfwine suggested, "You could always wait a few years for my sister…"

Eldarion's eyes came open and he laughed heartily, "Now THAT would be something to see – Theodwyn as the queen of Gondor! Can you not just see how that would turn out!"

Elfwine raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "You do not think she would make a good queen?"

"Not in Gondor! Gondor nobility has enough trouble dealing with your Aunt Eowyn and her unique ways. They are too much alike. Theodwyn would despise it and Gondor's nobility would be mortified. Though, I would certainly find it amusing…"

The two laughed together. "All right, then, not Theodwyn. But do not say that I did not at least attempt to help you. You could wait for Morwen. Likely she would be the absolute perfect queen, much adored by all of Gondor – though likely she would drive _you_ mad."

He pondered a moment, then said, "Well, I have several cousins for you to choose from among. You might keep that in mind. Luthiel is close to your age, quite a beauty and not at all dull."

Eldarion rubbed the rim of his goblet against his lower lip as he considered the suggestion, then shrugged. "She is a possibility. Certainly the best of the ones I know. Perhaps I will have to give her a closer look when next they come to the city. Feel free to tell her how wonderful I am…"

Elfwine snickered, "Do I have to do it with a straight face?"

A couch pillow almost immediately smacked into his head and he laughed harder, but it wasn't long before Eldarion joined in. "I am beginning to think I liked you better without a sense of humor!"

Just then, the library door opened and Dariel entered. Eyeing them, she asked curiously, "What are the two of you up to? What is so amusing?"

Rising, Elfwine went to give her a kiss. "We are just trying to determine some way to get Eldarion married off, but alas, it is slow going. His options are limited!"

Swallowing the last of his wine, Eldarion stood, pretending to be offended. "I do not need to stay here and be insulted. I know when I am not wanted."

Before he could huff past them, Dariel caught his arm and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I will not claim to want you to stay, but do know we think very highly of you and are very eager to see you happily married…so you will not annoy the rest of us!"

Rolling his eyes, Eldarion pulled free and moved to the door, "I am beginning to think the two of you deserve one another. You both seem to think I should bear the brunt of your jests! I hope you will be very bored without me in Rohan!" With a great flourish he swept the door closed behind him, cutting off the sound of their laughter.

When he was gone, Elfwine pulled Dariel closer and favored her with another kiss. As it ended, he pulled back and looked at her curiously, "You seem a bit preoccupied, beloved. Is something wrong?"

Sighing softly, Dariel's hands slid down his chest before she turned away. Finally, she confessed, "I had a…disturbing…visit into the city today."

He moved over behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "How so?" he asked with concern.

"I…overheard some women talking. They had learned of our impending betrothal, probably through Father's advisers, and they…they did not approve of my choice."

Elfwine went still behind her. "They do not think you should marry me?"

She turned quickly in his arms. "Not for the reason you might think, my love. They…feel it is my duty to make a marriage of alliance for Gondor, and they do not feel such is necessary with Rohan. They feel I am…betraying them…by not doing my duty."

Elfwine considered her words, then raised his eyes, asking, "And what do you think of their reasoning?"

Her hand came up to stroke his face. "I think I could not be happy with anyone but you. I think Father would never have given his consent if he did not believe I was making a wise choice. I think Mother is right, and their notions are archaic and outdated. No woman, or man, should be forced to marry where they do not love simply for political gain. If necessary, you and I will set the precedent in Gondor."

She leaned in and emphasized her words with a passionate kiss that soon turned Elfwine's attention from the matter of conversation. As their lips parted, she leaned her head against his chest, and he held her in silence for what seemed like a long time.

At length, she observed, "I owe you another apology, Elfwine." Raising her head to look him in the eye, she explained, "All those years ago, what I said outloud, in public, about Rohan – I did not realize at the time how hurtful words could be to those who might hear them. Until now. I think I shall be more careful to guard my words from now on. I do not wish to cause others such pain."

He drew her close again, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Do not think too ill of yourself, Dariel. Everyone sometimes says things that they probably should not. At least you are wise enough to recognize the damage it can do. Too many never see that and continue to inflict pain wherever they go."

After several minutes, she pulled back. "So, tell me. How did the fishing go today? I did not think about it when Eldarion invited you, but it occurred to me later that you might have difficulty."

He grinned. "A bit. On the other hand, it was a good excuse to get Eldarion to bait my hook for me! And since I caught the most fish, he had to do a great deal of it. That rather rubbed it in that I was catching more than he was, even with only one hand!"

She covered her mouth as she laughed. "You are too evil sometimes, but I cannot say Eldarion does not need taking down a peg or two now and then. He would be insufferable if no one ever beat him at anything! That is his biggest problem – things come too easily for him and so he does not value them. I would like to see a woman truly challenge him and run him ragged. Perhaps then he would be able to settle down and be the kind of man that Father is. He has a good heart, but he is unfocused."

Elfwine nodded. "He does mean well, though. He may not be very serious about things, but he does care about the things that are important. Our parents have been blessed with joyous marriages, your Steward and my aunt found each other, and you and I have discovered happiness together. I truly do hope he is able to have such a thing also one day."

Dariel could not stifle a yawn and Elfwine grinned. "A long day, beloved?"

She nodded, then smiled warmly at him. "But a day to remember! We are unofficially betrothed!"

"Yes," he chuckled. Bringing his lips against hers, he murmured, "But I am officially mad about you!" Their kiss held the promise of their hearts, a vow to one another stronger than any words.

THE END

9/6/05 –2/16/06

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
